pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Larsen
by George J. Dance Lance E. Larsen (born March 21, 1961) is an American poet and academic."Lance Larsen, Mormon Literature and Creative Arts, Brigham Young University. Web, Oct. 29, 2012. Life Larsen grew up in Idaho and Colorado. He spent 2 years in Chile, as a missionary for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints.Utah's Poet Laureate: Lance Larsen, Utah Division of Arts & Museums. Web, Oct. 17, 2015. He earned a B.A. and M.A. from Brigham Young University (BYU), and a Ph.D. from the University of Houston. Larsen teaches at BYU,Lance Larsen, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 29, 2012. where he is the director of English Graduate Studies. He is married to painter and multimedia artist Jacqui Biggs Larsen. His poems have appeared in the New York Review of Books, Paris Review, Kenyon Review, New Republic, Threepenny Review, Southern Review, Times Literary Supplement, and elsewhere. He is the editor of Reason and Belief.Lance Larsen, AGNI Online, Web, Oct. 29, 2012. Writing Larsen's writing has been described as embodying a "quaintly romantic notion that mortality and love and soul are the abiding themes of life and art.""Lance Larsen: In All Their Animal Brilliance" by Mike White, VALPARAISO POETRY REVIEW. Web, Oct 18, 2013. Recognition Larsen won the 2004 Tampa Review Prize for Poetry. He has received several other awards, including a Pushcart Prize and fellowships from Sewanee, Writers at Work, and the Cultural Arts Council of Houston.Lance Larsen, Poetry Daily, Web, Oct. 29, 2012. In April, 2012, Larsen was appointed the Poet laureate of Utah for a five-year term.Gov. Herbert names BYU English professor as Utah poet laureate," Salt Lake Tribune, May 4, 2012. Web, Oct. 29, 2012. Awards *2004 Tampa Review Prize for Poetry *Utah Arts Council, Biennial Poetry Manuscript Competition, First, 2002 *Joseph Campbell Poetry Prize, Sara Lawrence College, Runner-up, 2002 *Beatrice Hawley Manuscript Prize, Alice James Books, Farmington, ME, Finalist, 2002 *Center for Book Arts Chapbook Competition, New York City, Finalist, 2002 *Tupelo Press Chapbook Competition, Dorset, VT, Finalist, 2002 *Oberlin College University Press Manuscript Competition, Finalist, 2001 *Young Scholar Award, Brigham Young University, 2000 *Sewanee Writers’ Conference, Fellowship Recipient, Sewanee, TN, 2000 Except where noted, award information courtesy Brigham Young University.. Publications * Erasable Walls. Kalamazoo, MI: New Issues Press, 1998. * In All Their Animal Brilliance: Poems. Tampa, FL: University of Tampa Press, 2004. * Backyard Alchemy: Poems. Tampa, FL: University of Tampa Press, 2009. *''Genius Loci: Poems''. Tampa, FL: University of Tampa Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lance Larsen, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 8, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Lance Larsen at the Poetry Foundation *"The World's Lap" at How a Poem Happens *Two poems *Lance Larseon at AGNI Online ;Audio/video * Lance Larsen at YouTube ;Books *Lance Larsen at Amazon.com ;About *Lance Larsen: Mormon poet and essayist at Mormon Wiki *Lance Larsen on his poem "To a Braying Donkey" *Lance Larsen at Mormon Artist, interview, 2010 Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:Brigham Young University alumni Category:University of Houston alumni Category:Brigham Young University faculty Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of Utah Category:American academics